Room service?
by Acajou Amarth
Summary: There's a knock on the door. Addison's drunk, Alex said she wasn't his girlfriend and she didn't order room service. Who could it be? Just a little Addex fiveshot, because they need to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's, do you seriously think I would have let Addison move to LA? Yeah, how we all wish an Addex fan owned Grey's...**

**A/N: So, this is my first Grey's oneshot ever. Okay, not really oneshot, more like a two or threeshot, not sure yet. Have a lot of other things to do, but couldn't get the idea out of my head. Didn't write it as well as it was supposed to be written, but at least I can finally focus on studying for my Latin exam again. Hope you'll enjoy... Please review!**

* * *

_**Room service?**_

Addison had had a very crappy day. She didn't know how bad it was on a scale of one to ten, but this day definitely made the top five of her crappiest days ever. It had had its perks, definitely. But the new low kind of took the positive aspects out of the equation. Jumping Alex Karev had seemed like such a good idea, dragging him into that on-call room, nothing wrong with that. Now she knew he'd only used her because he'd needed a pick-me-up or something. Thoroughly used and obviously had a good time doing so, but used anyway. Well, she should have known that, shouldn't she? Good guy or no good guy, someone who only did one-night-stands clearly wasn't going to change from one day to the other for whatever stupid reason there might be. She wasn't his girlfriend. Ouch. She hadn't expected him to think they were in a relationship just because of the sex, but that he even turned down more sex... Something was just wrong with her and men.

Anyway, now she was drinking. A lot. There was this mini-bar in her hotel room and she'd almost emptied it completely.

There was a knock on her door. Room service? Had she ordered room service? She was pretty sure she hadn't. Or had she already been to drunk to even remember it now back then? Had she? No, she hadn't ordered room service.

"I didn't order room s-...", she slurred, but stopped dead when she saw who stood there in front of her.

"Alex?"

He gave her one of those soft smiles that unfortunately tended to make her heart quirk and her knees to buckle under.

"Yeah. Sorry for interrupting you-... well, obviously getting drunk, but there are some things I need to explain to you."

Urgh. What the fuck. Alex Karev had come here. To her hotel room. Saying he needed to explain stuff. What stuff? She'd gotten it. She wasn't his girlfriend. No further explaining needed. There was enough painful disappointment already. No need to expand the wound, stick a ten-blade in it and keep cutting around so there was no way it could be stiched back together.

"It's fine. I get it. You don't want me. I'm not your girlfriend. No problem. Just go away and let me get so damn pissed I'll be too hungover tomorrow to remember that thing between us actually happened.", she said, sounding so damn void of illusions it even made _her_ fall into the great pit of pity she felt for herself. Yeah, it was a night for pitying yourself.

Alex drew in a breath. He'd come here to see the beautiful redhead that was his boss, because he'd laid awake all night, unable to get some well-earned sleep, since unable to get the disappointed, hurt look she'd had on her face out of his head. Her not wanting to see him now was not a surprise. He wasn't too fond of himself right now either. But he needed to explain. So when she tried to shut the door in his face, he held it back with one hand, grabbed her upper arm with his other hand and thereby forced her to look at him.

"Every time I hear the word 'relationship' I get scared and run in the opposite direction, because the first and only relationship I had was with Izzie and that ended with me hurting her big time. Ava told me the stuff that you said to Torres and I didn't want to hurt you. Which clearly didn't work out, since I somehow managed to hurt you anyway."

Since she just stood there with her mouth half-open, like she couldn't believe it, he continued:

"I don't want to hurt you. I hate seeing you in pain. And the one thing that I thought I did for your own good turned out to cause you pain. And the other time I did the same, that kiss at the bar, I lied and said I wasn't interested, because I was so interested it scared the crap out of me. And I thought you were only using me to get back on Shepherd or Sloan or whatever. I lied and you actually bought it. You know, I did lean in first in the nursery."

For a second all she did is keep staring at him. He opened his mouth to keep speaking, but she cut him off.

"I-... When you-... That almost kiss, it didn't matter who leaned in first, because you'd just said the most perfect thing I'd ever heard and all I wanted to do is never let you go again, never let you, someone as incredibly caring and surprisingly nice and amazing as you walk out of my life again. It confused me and there was no way I could explain this to myself, but I literally melted. Okay, not literally, but-... Well, I melted. So you're totally right, if that scares you as much as it scares me, you're probably doing the right thing walking away. I'm trying. I'm trying to make it go away and in order to achieve that, you really have to stop being perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"Then stop acting like you are."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"What did I do now?"

"You have sex with me, then you basically tell me you don't give a crap about me and now you show up here and say that you do? That doesn't make a lot of sense, does it? You say you ran away, because you don't want me to get hurt. Which makes me – once again – all weak in the knees and dizzy, because I have this huge thing for you, so I can't focus on being supposed to hate you. And you know what's worse? You don't even sound like a lying bastard when you say stuff like that. Why do you have to be so freaking – okay, you don't want to call it perfect - honest? Why the oh so sudden change of mind?"

"Because every time I lied to you or ran away from this, you got hurt."

That was it. The final straw. Nothing mattered anymore but him. What he'd just said didn't exactly make her think he was less perfect, in fact it made her melt all over again.

Without a warning, her lips came crashing up on his. Not that he even tried pulling away. After a half-second of shock or so, Alex' hands entangled themselves in her gorgeous red hair to dishelve it thoroughly, her hands found his neck and tongues delved deep.

Their kiss in the bar had been so damn tender, so intimate, so truely sweet that it had scared them both. This was familiar territory, thus Alex decided to make a move inside of her hotel room. She half-pulled him in, then suddenly stopped pushed him away just the slightest bit.

"I want to get married.", she breathed.

He almost would have taken a step back in shock, but within a second the amusement won over and he quirked a brow at her. He couldn't even believe he was amused, because, for crying out loud, he even freaked out when he thought of having an actual relationship with her. But for some reason which he couldn't explain to himself at all (and he knew she wasn't kidding, drunk or not drunk), there was nothing wrong with marrying her. It somehow didn't seem like that much of a big deal. Just kind of ... right.

"An old buddy of mine, my last roommate, went and became a priest. He lives two steets away from here. He'd marry us. Of course, he'd be pissed for being thrown out of bed, but he'd definitely do it.", he offered, a strangely nervous grin now stealing its way on his face.

Addison couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She couldn't really grasp any of the things this night had brought, let alone Alex Karev, but this was the last indicator she needed. Now she was sure she was dreaming. So she simply smiled back at him, determinded to make the best out of this (that seemed to want to match one or two of her more cheesy daydreams) and asked:

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Now?"

"Totally."

She pulled his face to hers again and kissed him deeply and thoroughly before saying:

"Then let's get going. I'm horny as hell. I really need that wedding night."

_addexaddexaddexaddexaddexaddexaddexaddex_

When Alex woke up in the morning, he first had a problem figuring out where the hell he was. Ah, yeah, a hotel room. Whose hotel room? Addison's hotel room. Okay, now how the fuck had he ended up here? Right, he hadn't been able to sleep and thus gone and explained why he'd said "You're not my girlfriend". Why he was naked? Obvious. The ring on his finger? Not so obvious.

He let out a small gasp, staring at the band of simple gold at the base of his finger. It took a while till the memories came back. Rushing out of the hotel, getting a cab, stopping this jewlery store guy from closing said store and buying rings, taking another cab to his buddy Frank's place, waking said buddy Frank, him yelling some rather ugly curses for a priest, then agreeing to marry them, the repeating vows, the exchange of rings, the kiss. And then all the hot sex. Well, at least that part was not all that surprising.

Taking a look around the luxury of the Archfield hotel room (he'd called about a thousand 4-star hotels in Seattle before he'd finally found out she was staying here), he realized something was missing. Something really important. Where the fuck was his wife?


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: There it is! An update! Yeah, I can't believe it either. Hope you'll enjoy it!_**

**_And thank you, guys, for telling me what you think of it! I was totally stunned when I checked my mails and had all those amazing reviews! _**

**_McPerfect: Very good idea. I'm in. Let's take over Shondaland._**

**_Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own it? Seriously? Wow, guys, that's really sweet of you, but I don't. If I did, Alex would have done what he did in this fic and Addie would most definitely not have her own show. Nah, I definitely don't own it. Sorry to disappoint you.

* * *

_**

Addison woke up next to a sleeping guy. A hot naked guy, she might add. Hot, naked and very familiar. Yup, obviously Alex Karev had somehow ended up in her hotel room. Which hypothetically was surprising, since he'd basically told her he didn't want anything to do with her and she'd been so disappointed she'd been negative she'd ever make the mistake of let him in her bed once more. Then again, this guy (her intern, haha) had a very strong tendency to make her ache for him and since the killer hangover was a pretty good indicator she'd gotten seriously drunk last night, it wasn't all that weird that she'd let him after all. But why had he shown up in the first place? He didn't want her, that he had made completely undeniable after that little on-call room encounter of theirs. Then why were there clothes scattered all over the room, a golden ring on her finger as well as on his, and a marriage certificate lying on the counter next to the bed?

Surpressing a horrified scream, she got up, pulling the sheet with her. Which provided her with a rather interesting view of Alex naked, lying on his stomach, face half-burried in a pillow. He looked so peaceful this way. Not like he was sending out mixed signals that drove her crazy. And he was hot as hell. Damn, she needed to get away from him. He was like poison. Or more like a drug, actually, since she couldn't seem to be able to resist him and he was highly addicting.

She grabbed the first clean clothes she could reach, threw them on in a hurry and then ran out of her own hotel room that was now occupied by a very dominant male. Even looking at said male made her blood boil with all kinds of things, which was obviously bad for her. Look where it'd gotten her! For crying out loud, she'd gotten married to her intern! The nazi would rip her head off. That would suck, but worse was that _this_ guy, who'd hurt her like noone before, was now her husband.

Derek, Derek had been obvious. That he'd leave her for his perfect 12-year-old eventually. Mark hadn't been that much of a surprise either. Once a manwhore, always a manwhore. But the other manwhore, the one that was now her husband, Alex Karev (Oh god, her legal name was officially Addison Montgomery-Karev!), had caused her some pain that'd been so unexpected that it'd hurt more than everything else.

'_So what now, Montgomery-Karev? What are you going to do about your new last name?'_, she silently asked herself while stopping a cab, _'And what about that gorgeous husband of yours?'_

_addexaddexaddexaddexaddex_

Addison had avoided Alex all day. She'd pretty much avoided everyone, but escpecially Alex. She couldn't really deal with this whole situation. Not at all, actually. What were you supposed to do when you woke up married to a guy who'd insisted he didn't want you, every time you'd made a move? And for some reason she rather wanted to not see him all day than to hear something along the lines off:

_"Hey, Dr Montgomery! Sorry I married you, that was a mistake, I'm sure you know that. Do you want us to do this thing with the attorneys or is tearing up the license and getting rid of the rings enough?"_

No, if there was one thing she didn't need, then that. So she avoided him. Right now, at one of the tables outside, pretending to be eating lunch, but really just zooming out a little and thinking about the mess that was her life.

Callie O'Malley spotted her attending friend, decided to sit down next to her and started talking:

"I think my husband is cheating on me. That's familiar territory for you, right? What do you think I should do?"

When the redhead just kept staring into thin air, appararently totally spacing, Callie said, a little louder:

"Addison?"

That seemed to at least kind of snap her out of her 'I don't hear and see anything' state and she made a sound that sounded a little like:

"Huh?"

Which upset Callie just a little bit. The last time she'd wanted to talk to Addison about George and the problems she had with him, she hadn't listened either. It was always only about her: Addison, Addison, Addison.

"Did you not hear a word I said?", she said with an annoyed tone in her voice, "What's wrong with you?"

"I got married last night."

Well, _that_ she definitely hadn't expected. Married, huh?

"Damn, you always do top everything I say.", Callie muttered.

"I had sex with Alex Karev yesterday", Addie said very slowly, like she couldn't believe it herself, "and he told me I was not his girlfriend and this morning I woke up with him naked in my bed, which was quite a delicious sight, and a ring on my finger."

Nice.

"Wow. How did that happen?"

"I wish I knew, belive me."

"What, you don't remember?", she laughed, sounding like she didn't believe it, but when Addie gave her a little helpless shrug, her laughter died and she stated:

"You really don't remember, do you?"

The redhead sighed.

"No. I was a _little_ drunk last and left the room before he could wake up."

"Oh, that's why you look so crappy today.", Callie said mockingly.

Addison tilted her head and gave the Otho-resident a sarcastic, forced smile.

"Thanks, you're nice."

Callie just laughed at her, and seriously? She probably really didn't look all that amazing today, hungover and depressed and in the clothes of last night. She'd hardly managed to get her make-up to cover the tired lines in her face and her hair-... She wasn't even going to talk about her hair. Her hair had never been worse. It was so dishelved she hadn't been able to get some of the knots out of it, thus she'd simply left it like that, praying the day'd beover soon and noone would find out how exactly that had happened. It was bad enough she knew. That was exactly what she'd figured Alex would do: Dishelve her hair. Be that as it may, she hadn't been counting on him marrying her for no good reason, however. That was truely confusing and totally freaking her out.

"So, you married the help.", Callie finally sighed.

"Uh-huh.", Addison moaned, frustrated, "Please tell me you know what to do."

"I have no clue. Bailey's interns are... something else."

There was a moment of silence, each of the women thinking their own thoughts. Addison's had kind of reached a new low. So she decided to just say it and get it over with.

"You know what's worse?"

"Oh, it gets worse?", Callie muttered, a small smile on her lips.

"I really like him.", Addison said with a long sigh. There it was. She'd said it. Damn, now she couldn't take it back, could she?

"Wow, I have never said that out loud before.", she stated, trying to find some kind of humor in that, but honestly couldn't. Because her new husband, who she really liked? He was going to ask her for a divorce as soon as he'd get a hold of her. And really? Without lying? Without denial? She'd been hooked the moment he'd said:

"_Because he was rude to you."_

And yes, she had had a horrible week back then and probably only used him to make herself feel better, but when he'd said it, she'd melted. She'd looked up at him in total and utter adoration (yes, he was taller than she was when she didn't wear heels) and met him halfways. And she still wanted to kill that damn nurse, who had interrupted them. The awkward running into each other, with the forced smiles and the forced happiness. And she'd wanted to take it back, the time she said she was sorry it had happened, as soon as she'd seen the hurt look on his face. And then at the bar... After that kiss she'd been lost and no saving in sight. Well, Alex could have saved her, but he'd decided to yell at her instead, tell her he wasn't interested. Then all the not-so-subtle flirting, the desire, the sex, the "You're not my girlfriend" and what now? Marriage? Huh? How on earth had that happened? And when would all the mixed signals stop? Yeah, after the divorce. Damn.

"We're screwed.", Callie said, pulling her back into the present. Which wasn't all that shiny and happy either.

"Yeah."

"I'm off at six. Frustration drinks at Joe's?", her friend offered.

"That'd be nice.", Addison agreed. Oh yes. She needed to get drunk tonight. Not that the last time she'd gotten drunk had worked out all that well, but at least she wouldn't remember, would she?

_addexaddexaddexaddexaddex_

Alex was sitting at Joe's with Meredith and Cristina. Somehow he'd just ended up there with them. He'd been trying to get a hold of his wife all day, but she'd been too busy avoiding him. She'd somehow managed to be so successful at it that he hadn't even _seen_ her in the hospital, even though he'd paged her once or twice and stuck around all day. Why he'd been at the hospital when he wasn't even on-call? Because he'd gotten married and now Addison was avoiding him. Well, he got her point. Definitely. But it still sucked.

Thus he was sitting at Joe's with Meredith and Cristina. Apparently they were having a 'you are my person and I can talk to you' moment.

"Okay, I feel like playing that game again, that game of whose life sucks the most. I'll even go first. I'll win. I always win.", Meredith was whining right now.

"Nah, I won last time.", Cristina sneered.

"Yeah, but only, because you were pregnant."

The Asian girl laughed and said:

"Alright, you can win this time. I had hot sex last night. Nothing wrong with that."

"Derek said he doesn't want to breathe for me anymore."

"Which means?"

"It means he doesn't want to breathe for me anymore. Once again, I'm just not enough."

"I got married last night.", Alex piped up.

Silence. Meredith and Cristina both simply looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, I win.", he muttered, stood up and left the bar.

_addexaddexaddexaddexaddex_

Addison was waiting in the hospital lobby for Callie to finally make an appearance. It was already quarter past six and the board didn't say anything about Ortho-surgeries, so hypothetically Dr Torres should show up anytime. Which she did. What she said wasn't all that pleasant, though.

"Addie, listen, George wants to have a talk. I can't not be there."

Addison (Montgomery-Karev, which she found slightly creepy) sighed.

"So I'm on my own."

"Sorry."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, she knew Callie was sorry. She was also very aware of the fact that husband trumped friend, but she could have used the company. Especially because she had the strange urge to whine a little about _her_ husband. Not that Alex Karev was someone to whine about, he was too damn perfect, it was more the fact that he'd married her for reasons unknown. And that he'd probably divorce her as soon as he'd see her again. Which was why she had successfully avoided him all day. She knew she should just go, talk to him, get it over with, because theoretically she shouldn't feel attached to this marriage at all. You couldn't really call it a marriage if the guy didn't want you and you didn't remember how you'd gotten married in the first place.

"It's fine. Really. Good luck with the help.", Addison shrugged and offered Callie a little smile. She liked Callie. Callie was nice (but not really), messed up (but not really), and her best friend (but not really) here in Seattle.

"Yeah, you too.", said person replied before walking away. Addison really hoped she'd be okay. Bailey's interns were-... well, yeah. Something else.

"_I_ am avoiding the help.", she mumbled to her self, "And now I'm getting drunk."

* * *

**_A/N: If you want to hear me ramble about it, visit my homepage... You won't regret it..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's, do you think Addison would be in LA right now? No. You're right. There is no way I own Grey's. I'd like to, though. Shonda keeps messing with my favorite couples, and not in the good way. Denny is dead, Alex mysteriously fell in love with Ava even though he'd had feelings for Addison two episodes before and was getting advice from Ava (his FRIEND) and Addison decided to leave the show, Meredith and Derek-... No offense or anything, but seriously? What is Shonda thinking? And don't even get me started on Gizzie. Even thinking there could be something like Gizzie makes me puke. Anyway, I clearly don't own Grey's. Happy now?**

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry the update took me so long. I've been working on an Addex AU story called 'Shards of glass' (you can find a teaser if you visit My McBlog -- link in my bio) and my laptop's dead. Really, I'm sorry. Hope there are still readers out there.**

**Personally, I love that chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

_"I am avoiding the help.", she mumbled to her self, "And now I'm getting drunk."_

A few hours and a lot of Martinis later, she'd done exactly that. Gotten very, very drunk. Not drunk enough to be totally unable to work the other day, but drunk enough to not realize she wouldn't be able to avoid everyone forever. And that Karma sometimes had a weird, strange and disturbing idea of how to kick ass, not to mention the fact that apparently a lot of good things had happened in her life, because right now it kept kicking _her_ ass. Here, at The Emerald City Bar (also plainly called 'Joe's', because Joe, the barkeeper, was a truly nice human being and for some reason everyone knew him), and now, at twelve past eleven in the night (which was actually rather early to be so thoroughly drunk), it decided to torture her by putting the scariest woman in the history of the world (including her, and – after all - she was 'Satan', aka 'Ruler of all that is evil') in said bar and making her, Addison, spot said incredibly intimidating woman and yell:

"Amanda!"

The short African-American woman turned around and sent her a bored and annoyed glare, along with a:

"It's Miranda and don't talk to me, I don't give a damn about you stupid people and your messed up love lives. Find someone who cares."

But Addison – because she was drunk and kind of miserable and thinking it was funny – didn't give up and laughed a joyless laugh.

"Oh, you wanna listen to me, I promise.", she slurred, a wry smile on her lips.

"No, not really."

Haha, the nazi had no clue... Yup, Addison was indeed drunk and didn't care about any of the possible consequences of her actions tonight. What were the consequences anyway? Miranda Bailey wasn't exactly what you could consider a gossip. If she went to the chief, she'd make herself look bad. It really was always one of her interns. Usually interns were so boring, stupid little suck-ups, but Bailey's interns? They were... quite something. Anyway, consequences. Even if the chief found out, he could hardly disapprove more than he had with her ex-husband and his twelve-year-old, could he? He hadn't been able to keep them apart. Not that Alex actually wanted to be with her. If the divorce was over before Richard found out, there wouldn't be anything at all that he could say about it. And the way things looked right now – even through some nice half-clear Martini glasses – that divorce would come soon.

"So you don't care that I married your intern?", Addison grinned stupidly. Yeah. Stupid. That was what she felt like. So incredibly foolish.

There it was. Hah! That seemed to grab Bailey's attention.

"You did what?", the nazi asked annoyed, more to find out whether she'd heard correctly than anything else.

"I married your intern! Alex Karev! My legal name's Addison Montgomery-Karev now! And the ring's stuck, so I can't take it off. I had to tape it with a band-aid all day! Funny! Hah!", Addie exclaimed, making gestures with her hands.

"You married-...", the scary person started, then said, "Wait, wait, wait, how the hell did that happen?"

Addison was about to say something along the lines of 'Hey, I was drunk and he's fucking hot, not to mention perfect! I couldn't help it! Not that I really remember...', but was cut off before she got to do more than open her mouth.

"No, don't. I don't really want to know.", Miranda waved off.

"You know, there's this thing.", Addison mused after Joe had handed her another Martini, which she half-emptied immediately, "It's called laughing. You should try it from time to time. Maybe people would stop calling you a nazi."

It was true. Laughing was a positive thing. Addison could not remember ever having seen the nazi smile, let alone laugh. Which was sad. Just as sad and pathetic as her own behavior right now. The whole hiding thing. And the getting drunk thing. And the not wanting a divorce thing. Hell, that'd be her second divorce in six months! She'd at least had her last husband for twelve years, but Alex? Shortest marriage ever. Closer to twelve hours than anything. Okay, maybe around 22 by now, but it was still a joke, really. She drank the rest of her Martini in one scoop.

"You-...", the nazi started in a more than annoyed voice, then watched Addison swallow the liquid, "...are drunk. And _I_ am walking away now. Home. To my husband. Maybe you should think about getting home to yours. Who I am going to torture tomorrow, by the way.", she added through gritted teeth.

And with that she got up, apparently more than tired of hearing about all the stupid things her stupid interns and her stupid attendings had done again. Because that was what they all were to her. Stupid. Yup, spiritually, Bailey was above everyone.

"Do that, but don't tell him you saw me. I'm avoiding him, you know.", Addison spoke to the small retreating figure, who only sent her a head shake with pursed lips and a glare.

Then the nazi was gone and Addison continued her task of getting as drunk as possible as fast as possible. And Joe, the bartender, didn't mind listening to all her complaints about how perfect her husband was. She got the feeling she'd found a friend. Then again, Joe was everybody's friend. He was a barkeeper. It was what he did. Besides, since Meredith Grey was obviously one of his main customers (from what she'd heard, she was a tequila-addict), he probably hated her on principal, being McExWife and all.

But she did have the feeling he was a nice, friendly person. Maybe it was the many Martinis. Which was a double statement. He liked her, because she was drunk and bought many, many drinks and she thought he liked her, because she'd had many, many drinks and was still ordering. Whatever. Enough with the internal ramblings (she had the feeling it was all the confusingly hot mancandy, especially her own mancandy, around, that made her mind so fussy).

_addexaddexaddexaddexaddex_

After having tried to track down his wife for hours, Alex had given up and returned to Joe's. She had definitely been at the hospital, but been gone before he'd gotten to reach her. He'd even considered simply waiting for her in her hotel room, but that could be interpreted as creepy and stalkerish. Stalkerlike. Whatever. He was no creepy stalker guy, he simply wanted a talk with his wife. Which was weird. Having a wife and all, let alone someone as amazing as Addison Montgomery(-Karev). Speaking of which, what on earth was she doing passed out at the bar with approximately five hundred empty Martini-glasses all around her head?

"Dude, whatever happened to her?", he asked Joe, sounding as dumbfounded as he was.

Joe shot him an amused glance.

"Apparently she married you."

For some stupid reason that made Alex smile. Hell, why was he smiling? She'd divorce him as soon as she was sober again. But she had married him. Dude, how weird was that?

"True, but why didn't you stop her?", he asked, sending the barkeeper a reprehending glare, "She passed out with her head on the counter. This is your bar, you know how filthy your counters are."

With that he tried to wake her, shaking her shoulder softly, but all she gave him was a very unladylike grunt and a closed-eyed frown. It made him grin. And wrap his arms around her legs and waist so he could lift her off the chair. Her own arms naturally found a way around his neck. Weird. Yeah. But somehow really good.

"You really care about her, don't you?", Joe, who had obviously observed, asked, almost sounding like he was in awe. Alex Karev. Generally known as the asshole manwhore. Totally whipped. He sure sounded like it when he said:

"Yeah, I think I do."

And gave the bartender a untypical nervous grin before walking out with his wife snuggled closely to his chest.

"Man...", Joe shook his head in disbelief, "You get that this is weird, right?", he shouted after them.

_addexaddexaddexaddexaddex_

Addison woke up only to look into warm brown eyes.

"Hello.", she uttered, realizing she'd probably passed out while she was having a Martini fest. Well, she was most certainly more than a little bit intoxicated.

"How come every time I want to have a talk, you're drunk?", Alex asked her, smiling amusedly.

Haha, whatever, she was a happy drunk. Who'd apparently been literally swiped off her feet by a twelve-year-old intern. Pathetic. But yes, she was happily drunk and intended to stay that way. Especially, when Alex Karev was around. Because if that was the case, she ran out of reason anyway. Her brain simply shut off. He might not think so, but he definitely was the kids and barbecue kind of guy. He cared. He actually showed it from time to time. Like back then when he'd said:

_"I'd notice. If you went missing. I'd notice."_

It'd made her want to melt. Once again. His charm? She simply wasn't immune. She was affected. Clearly. Yeah, he could deny it all he wanted, he was a decent guy. And as long as she was drunk, she could kind of justify her actions around him, because he really did knock the breath right out of her lungs and make it impossible to breathe or to think or to function. Haha, cliché. Back to reality.

"Talk?", she frowned, trying to remember, "Talk about what?"

"You're wearing my ring.", he pointed out.

"Yeah, it's stuck.", Addison whispered like they were conspirators and she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. Which, technically, came pretty close to the truth. And made her realize where this was heading.

"Oh, you want to talk about this marriage thing...", she exclaimed, "La, la, la, not listening!"

Now he was more than just amused, he was ready to drop her just so he had the opportunity to laugh. Of course, he didn't, but she was damn fun to look at and listen to, for what it was worth, half-yelling, half-not-really-singing-but-kind-of right in his ear. If she ever remembered this, she'd probably be so ashamed she'd want the earth beneath her feet to swallow her.

"Addison-...", he tried again, biting back a chuckle, but she cut him off by a sudden increase of volume:

"La, la, la...", then she thought for a second and uttered:

"You know, I'd very much like to shut my ears with my hands, but I think if I took them off your neck, I'd fall down."

"Okay, then we won't talk about it now.", Alex grinned and shook his head in disbelief. So she couldn't just be incredibly hot and bossy and amazing, she could also be right out fun. Not that that surprised him. That chick definitely couldn't surprise him anymore than he already was. She was the perfect dysfunctional person.

"La, la, la, la, still not listeni-...", realizing he was looking at her pointedly with the crooked smile on his lips (the one she tended to fall head over heels for), she interrupted her rather pathetic behavior, "Oh, you're not saying stuff anymore."

"You're fun when you're drunk, do you know that?", he grinned.

"I'm not 'fun'. I'm hot and gorgeous and irresistible, but I'm not 'fun'."

"Yes, you are.", he stated, still amused.

"I am not!", she insisted.

"It's a compliment, you know.", Alex told her, shaking his head with a chuckle. Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot chuckle... Which made Addie want to jump him. Which was something she tended to do a lot lately. But since she was technically already in his arms and would probably fall down if she made any sudden movements, she told herself to behave.

"Are you saying perfect things again?", she said, tilting her head to look at him in total and utter adoration (which even she found pathetic, but for some stupid reason couldn't help), "Because then I might have to marry you."

"We're already married.", he stated, shaking his head in disbelief. What a weird situation.

"Well, again then.", she decided after a moment of thinking, "You're amazing, have I ever told you that?"

Oh, amazing? Now that might explain the letting him in her bed again. Or not. She didn't look like she was talking about sex. But she couldn't possibly be referring to him as a person, could she? She barely knew him. And what she knew, wasn't all that nice. As far as he'd stereotype himself if he was her, he was a stubborn, rude ass who couldn't follow rules or treat a woman the way she deserved to be treated. It was weird, really, that she hadn't ripped his head off yet, after all the crap he'd pulled.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?", Alex asked, still trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"No, I said I didn't want to talk about the marriage thing. But you... You are amazing.", she smiled again and if he didn't knew better (which he technically didn't) he'd think she was falling head over heels for him, judged by the way her face was glowing and her eyes sparkling while saying stuff about him.

"If you think so.", he said, choosing not to correct her and tell her that he was not enough for her, shaking his head.

"It's pathetic, but totally true.", she nodded her head, sighing, "Where are you taking me, by the way?"

Now that. That was an excellent question. She was getting really heavy and he could barely see the Archfield at the end of the street. Why he hadn't just gotten in a cab with her, he didn't know. He'd regret this tomorrow. Definitely.

"Your room.", he answered, "I'd take you to my place, but I figured you might want some clean clothes tomorrow. Especially after the hurry you left in this morning."

She seemed to approve since she shot him another breathtaking smile.

"How considerate of you. You're full of surprises, Karev."

Then she thought about it for a second, frowned in concentration and came to the conclusion:

"Which is my last name now, which is just-..."

Apparently she couldn't seem to find the appropriate word, so Alex suggested the word he'd had in his head for most of the day:

"Weird?"

"Yeah.", Addison nodded. Weird definitely worked.

_addexaddexaddexaddexaddex_

It was warm when Addison woke up. Warm and loud and bright enough to make her head feel like it was about to explode. In the brief moment in that she'd actually opened her eyes she'd seen that she'd apparently somehow ended up back in her hotel room. But where did all the noise come from? Oh, yeah, right. That was the many Martinis telling her getting drunk was a bad idea. Not that she didn't already know that.

In fact, she'd known that for a long time and marrying her uninterested intern should definitely have taught her a lesson that lasted a lifetime. Haha, funny. He was so going to divorce her sorry ass the next time got a hold of her...

Why the hell was it so warm in here? Not that it was ever really cold at the Archfield (unless she'd turned on the A/C, which she couldn't remember she had), but usually when she woke up, she felt cold and alone. She didn't feel cold and alone now. As a matter of fact, was that an arm covering hers? A warm male chest lying slightly over her back?

Her eyelids involuntarily fluttered open. After the steadily pulsating pain in her head and the cruel nausea had experienced a rather ugly-feeling climax, her vision slowly became clear and the blurriness subsided. Well, okay, that was most definitely an arm. A nice one at that. Muscular, but not too much, and hands-... Hands that could make her shiver without much of an effort. Not that he didn't put effort into it. But usually the presence of his hands on her skin was enough to make her tingle and tremble all over. Right now one of them had a soft hold on hers. The two rings glistened in the morning light streaming into the room from the vast window in the next room. Without wanting to, Addison sighed in awe.

Slowly the events of last night dripped back into her mind (and made her want to hide under a blanket, because she'd apparently been quite embarrassing). It was weird, definitely. Having been that intoxicated, she hadn't expected to have any memories at all. But she did. Oh yeah, she did. Damn.

'_Damn', she thought, 'Damn, does he have to be so perfect? I'm married to the greatest guy I ever met and now he's doing cute things and I'll probably be totally heart-broken once he divorces me.'_

_First he'd married her for no good reasons, then he'd been trying to have some alone time with her all day (okay, probably to discuss the divorce that'd be inevitable, which was depressing and thus ignored by her drunken brain) and now he was carrying her to her bed. (Their bed, actually. You're house is my house and all that crap. Did it count if it was only a hotel room?) Literally carrying. _Carrying_ carrying. As in her hands wrapped around his neck, his hands holding her firmly, securely, but softly. Close. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she could smell him. Which would have been a huge turn-on (because, hell, he smelled good), if it hadn't been for the fact that she felt so save and comfortable it was surreal (Probably due to all the alcohol. It couldn't have anything to do with Alex. Or so she kept telling herself. Maybe somewhere deep inside of her she did know it was him and only him that made her feel this way. Maybe, who knew?). _

_She couldn't believe it, but he'd carried her from Joe's down the street to the hotel lobby (where they'd been stared at strangely, which she had happily ignored) up the stairs into her (their) room. She'd kept telling him ridiculous, embarrassing things that she was positive she'd regret in the __morning, but eventually gotten sleepy again and finally shut up. Now that he softly let her slide from his arms onto the bed, she couldn't bite back a comment, though._

_"Man, must your back be killing you...", she mocked._

"_It is.", he gave her a little smile, "You're damn heavy, do you know that?"_

_"And now he's insulting me.", she muttered to herself, more teasing than serious, then exclaimed:_

"_I'm as tall as you are, of course I'm heavy!"_

"_You are a few inches shorter than me without your heels."_

_The grin he gave her was a rather tired one, which totally softened the mood._

"_Thank you. You didn't have to carry me. That's what cabs are for, you know?"_

_"That says the woman who didn't even know Joe's, Seattle Grace and the Archfield are all in the same street."_

"_Well, that's what cabs are for, idiot!", she grinned._

"_Don't call me an idiot."_

"_Idiot, idiot, idiot!", she laughed, the thought that she was acting like a ridiculous, embarrassing five-year-old not even crossing her mind._

"_I think someone needs to sleep.", Alex grinned. Aww... That was one nice guy. For some stupid reason she didn't want to sleep, because that meant she wouldn't be able to tease him anymore. Or look at him. Or even think about him. Damn, must she be falling hard for that guy..._

"_You look way more tired than I do.", she stated, pouting fakely._

"_Yeah, well, I'll go home, too, and get some well-earned sleep."_

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no! He couldn't leave! That was no fun. No fun at all. And she wanted fun. Sleeping without him would suck. Waking up without him would suck more. She hated waking up alone. And right now, she was clearly too intoxicated to care about her pride: She wanted him to not leave. _

"_Stay.", she demanded. _

"_What?"_

"_Stay. Right here."_

_She gestured at the empty spot in the bed right next to where she lay. He hesitated.  
_

"_Please. I don't want to wake up alone."_

"_Okay.", he said hesitantly, unsure of what to do, but incredibly softly._

"_I can't sleep in that, though.", Alex said, pointing at his clothes. _

"Whatever, take'm off. I don't mind." 

_She tried holding back a grin at the thought of him stripping right in front of her and – as if he wanted to make her (rather naughty) dreams come true – he turned around to take off shirt and pants so he stood there in his unbelievably sexy black wife beater and trunks (also black). Addison had a hard time focusing on pretending to be tired. Hell, she wasn't tired. Her husband was hot as hell. _

"_What about you?", he said while turning around, providing her with a new nice view. _

"_I'm too tired to strip...", she sighed. Yeah, she was a liar. But she wanted to try out the borderlines of this marriage thingy. Surprising her, his facial expression turned even softer and he stepped closer, knelled down and slowly took her shoes off. His fingers brushing her skin almost made her shiver. Alex softly put them down, then his hands went to her skirt. And miraculously, that didn't end with him feeling her up shamelessly and them having really hot sex, but with a damn tender feeling somewhere inside of her, that made the horniness go away, only to be replaced by rather unexpected emotions. Which was probably not good. But when he gave her another little smile (more like a smirk, actually), she assumed he'd seen the relatively dumbfounded look on her face, created by surprise at him and what he was doing and at what she for some stupid reason was feeling. And she made at least the stupid facial expression go away by yanking her top off on her own and handing it to him. _

_He took her shirt and skirt, and kind of folded them (which he failed miserably at and they weren't supposed to be folded, but to be put on a hook, but it was a sweet gesture anyway) and put them on the table. _

_She almost had to swallow, because no matter how hard she tried to erase the stupid tender feeling, it wouldn't go away, especially not when he did things like that. Patting the empty space next to her again, Addison gave him a hesitant smile, which he returned. Alex (her husband, argh!) climbed in bed with her (without touching her) and pulled the sheets over both of them. She saw him lean in just the slightest bit, as if wanting to kiss her goodnight, but then deciding against it (probably because he was going to end this marriage and any kind of relationship as soon as she was sober again and he didn't want her to get the wrong impression) and laying back against the fluffy pillows._

"_This is most definitely weird.", he stated again, and they both had to laugh. And then he gave her a last, tired grin and shut off the light. _

_After a few minutes of simply lying there, Addison asked, very quietly:_

"_Alex?"_

_No answer. She tried again, a little louder this time, nudging him softly:_

"_Alex!"_

_Still no answer. He did give her a grunt when she hit him with more force, but that was it. Apparently he was out cold._

"_You idiot!", she exclaimed, giving him a little slap (that unfortunately still didn't wake him up), "You had to go and make me fall in love with you!" _

_And then she thought she might regret admitting that to herself in the morning. Which made her wait a few seconds, because there was still the tiniest part of a vain hope Alex might wake up and tell her he loved her too, but when he didn't even stir, she muttered:_

"_Idiot!", again and turned around to face away from him._

_Addison Montgomery-Karev fell asleep with a pout on her face. Or was it a smile? Huh? No clue._

Ah, well, yeah. She was screwed. Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's, I'd be forced to update frequently. That'd probably be good, wouldn't it? Any chance anyone of you guys can get me Grey's?**

**A/N: Sorry, this took forever, I know. It's also neither as good nor as long as the last chapter (which is - I might add - my favorite one), but I think it does the trick. Hope, you can forgive me for not updating in ages, that I still have readers (who are - I hardly dare say it - willing to review) and that the ones who actually do still remember the story will enjoy this chaper of it...**

**If any of you read 'Karma', too, I have to apologize. The new chapter has proven to be a lot more difficult to write than originally assumed. Thus I will not have it until the muse finally decides I'm worth a kiss or two. Okay, that sounds rather ridiculous, doesn't it? Anyway, don't give up on me. Eventually, I'll have an update for you. And you're gonna like it... :P**

* * *

Naturally, Addison had left as soon as possible. It'd been surprisingly difficult, willing herself to wiggle out of her husband's arms. It seemed wrong, not only, because she felt warm and save, but also because she knew it'd upset him if she ran once more, without giving him a chance to talk. Since he apparently wanted a divorce so desperately and all. Stupid enough, that was exactly the reason she wouldn't give him a chance to do it anytime soon.

Back at the hospital, she knew she was not going to be able to avoid him forever, but determined to at least try. A person not all that high on her 'have to avoid' list was Callie. In fact, she was the only one she did want to talk to. Both Meredith or Derek would be horrible, Mark-... she didn't even want to think about Mark, Stevens or O'Malley would be doubtly bad, too, Miranda would rip her head off (she had to grimace at the mere thought of all the stupid things she'd said to her last night), Richard-... also not an enticing thought. Yup, Callie was the only person Addison could talk to. Luckily, they ran into each other in an elevator.

"George slept with Izzie.", the Ortho-resident sighed.

"I'm falling in love with my husband.", Addison contered. Horrifyingly true. The words she'd said to him last night kept spinning in her head. Sure, he'd been asleep (definitely), but she had said it. And meant it. Which was clearly bad. Really, seriously bad.

"We decided to start over, give our marriage a new shot, but it sucks anyway.", Callie snorted. Addison hoped her friend would be a little more successful than she herself had been at reviving a dead marriage. Though she didn't know whether it was dead, just because there'd been cheating. As a matter of fact, her own marriage (to Derek) had ceased existing a long time before she'd slept with Mark and Derek had fallen in love with Meredith. Addie assumed Callie had a way better shot. At least she and O'Malley stil fought.

Whatever. Back to her own problems.

"I'm avoiding Alex, because I think the next time he sees me, he'll divorce me and that will suck."

Ugly truth.

"Why are we so messed up again?", Callie asked, sounding rather frustrated.

"I wish I knew.", the redhead sighed. The elevator reached her floor and opened. Walking out, she said:

"Good luck with your husband."

"Good luck with yours."

Oh yeah, she'd need that. If he ever managed to track her down, which she – up until now – had officially successfully avoided.

_addexaddexaddexaddexaddex_

Alex had been close to furious when once more he had woken up to find Addison was already gone. Worse than that, he'd been late for work, because she hadn't had the decency to at least wake him. She had known he was on today. He was on her service, after all.

But since he'd been late for work, Bailey had yelled at him for a few minutes (some rather weird things that made him think she might know about his marriage to the insanely hot neonatal attending thrown in every once in a while), then he'd been asigned to the pit for the rest of the week. Which didn't exactly enlighten his mood. In fact, he was quite unhappy and frustrated.

Also, Addison seemed to be very keen on not running into him. She'd managed to 'escape' for six hours. Which was a god-aweful long time.

But now, he was finally lucky. There she was, standing near the nurses station, reading some charts. He stepped close enough for her to notice he was there, which she visibly did (she shivered a little and hid her face further in the chart). Well, it was now or never, wasn't it?

"You're avoiding me again.", Alex stated. He was getting tired of this game. If she didn't want him, she was supposed to tell him, so he could get over it. Somehow, he had the feeling she did want him, though, the whole marriage thing had been her idea after all (even though she claimed not to remember).

"Yes.", she stated, not looking up from her charts.

"Do you not want to talk about this before it gets absolutely ridiculous?"

Because that was what he thought it was. Ridiculous. She wanted him (hell, she'd told him often enough how damn amazing he was – not even referring to sex - when she'd been drunk the night before) and he wanted her. So they'd gotten married. Big deal.

"Urgh... Leaving now."

That? Her leaving? Her rushing away from him towards the end of the hallway to avoid facing what had happened and what would have to happen eventually? The last straw.

"Dr Montgomery-Karev!", Alex yelled after her, not even caring that he was about two feet away from the nurses station, the hospital's hottest gossip pool, "If you have a moment, I'd like to talk about the fact that we got married!"

Well, that seemed to have worked. Not only did everyone around gasp in shock and then started whispering (with a loud scandalized 'WHAT?' every once in a while), but it also made his wife stop in her tracks, turn around, storm towards him, grab his arm and pull him into the closest on-call room.

"Are you out of your mind?", she hissed, "Why don't you yell about it in front of everybody?"

"I just did.", he stated dryly, "What is your problem?"

"My problem? _My_ problem? I'm not the one who just gave the nurses the best gossip in ages!"

"No, you're the one who avoids me every time you're sober."

"Well, of course I-...", she started, but stopped, when she realized she was about to admit something that she didn't want to admit.

"We're talking about _you_.", Addison said defensively, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Protection? Protecting her heart, that was more like it. Not that it'd do any good now. He already had it. Cliché, cliché. Who cared whether that was a cliché? It was true, goddamnit!

But what he said next, that she honestly hadn't expected.

"You do get that I love you, right?"

"You-... What?", she stuttered, after seconds in which he simply stared at her with a questioning look on his face, accompanied with a small smile and him radiating a it's-the-most-obvious-and-natural-thing-in-the-world feeling.

"I love you.", Alex stated, shrugging, "There, I did it again. It's not that hard to say after all."

"Wha-... You-... love-... uh... I-... Seriously?", was all Addison managed to stutter. In fact, he'd so caught her off-guart with that absolutely unexpected statement, she didn't even have time to think about it.

Alex looked at her in a way that obviously meant something along the lines of 'Duh, of course! Didn't you notice? Wasn't it obvious?'.

"It's big and it scares the hell out of me, but yeah, I do.", he said, shrugging again, "I wouldn't have walked away if I didn't. And I walked away. Basically told you I don't want you, to get you as far away from me as possible. I have this weird tendency to hurt people, especially the ones I care about. And I didn't want to hurt you. Which I already told you, but apparently you were too drunk to remember it."

Slowly, Addison's mind started to work again and she realized all this made perfectly sense.

"Oh my god, I have to sit down for this...", she uttered, almost falling down on one of the beds.

"Am I scaring you?", Alex asked with an observant look. He also seemed a little nervous. Which she found adorable.

"No, you're not scaring me, you're just-... This is a surprise."

"Is it? I thought it was obvious. And just for the record: I'm scaring myself. I'm not used to this."

He sat down next to her, leaving just enough space between their bodies. Obviously he wasn't quite sure what to do. Well, he was 12 years old, after all.

"What, actually saying what you want instead of sending out mixed signals?", Addison smirked weakly.

He turned to look at her, a wry smile on his lips.

"Yeah."

"Why does it scare you?", Addison asked all of the sudden.

"I mean, of course it scares you, talking about feelings freaks almost everyone out, but why does it scare you that much?"

He took a deep breath, then hesitated, then let out the air while saying:

"You're my wife, and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way, so telling you about myself probably isn't wrong and all, but I'd really rather let you find out stuff about me in the course of time so you don't get scared and run in the opposite direction."

What? Did he seriously think anything about him could make her want to 'run'? Okay, she had avoided him, but that had been before she'd known he loved her. They loved each other. Whatever.

"You really don't know how this works, do you?", she asked. An honest question. A little bit of awe. He was nervous and scared and all she wanted to do was hold him and never let him go until she died.

"No, I don't.", he shot her the same weird (intoxicating) smile he'd given her at Joe's when they'd first kissed, "Sorry. Never done this before. But if you want that divorce-..."

She cut him off with a almost shrieked:

"No! No, I don't want a divorce, Alex. I-... uh-... love you, too."

There it was. She'd told him when he'd actually been concious. Hah! Neither could help the weird cheesy grin that was stealing its way onto their faces.

"You're not just saying it, because you're feeling sorry for me, are you?", Alex checked.

"I already told you, but apparently you were lost too deeply in the sweet world of dreams to remember it.", she grinned, kind of quoting the thing he'd said. Just for the sake of symmetry.

And then he was leaning in and she was leaning in and their lips met in the most glorious way. Yes, glorious. They were happy. There was this tiny little thing there. This thing had a name. A four letter word. It started with an L, the second letter was an O, followed closely by a V, only to get the final touch of a most beautiful little E. Love. Yup, they were in love. Which meant, all of their problems had just mysteriously resolved themselves.

And suddenly, without much of a warning, they did have a problem. Because their little kiss they'd shared to put a final note on their insignificant, life-altering conversation, turned into a little bit more. Actually, a lot more. They were running out of air and their clothes were all of the sudden scattered all over the place.

And there was nothing wrong with that. They'd just found out they loved each other. And hot sex was hot sex, no matter where and under which circumstances. Never mind the fact that they were both busy doctors in a crowded hospital, who had a lot of patients to see and important things to do. Somehow, this was a little bit more significant.

They were enthusiastic. They were happy. Hell, they were married! They'd exchanged non-awkward 'I love you's. They were elated right now. And they did know that they were in a twenty feet radius of the nurses station and that said nurses were probably listening at the door, but so be it. At least this would give them something to gossip about. For a very long time. Which would make everyone happy.

There was no fault to be found in that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's, I wouldn't have to watch awesome season finales that made me giddy and completely high and drunk on the drama on Youtube. I would be patting my own shoulder, because I would have made weird people like me incredibly happy. And I wouldn't have to wait for the episodes to finally air in Germany to watch them in better quality (and complete).**

**A/N: Personally, I love this chapter as much as the others, because the dialogue is just so funny. Unfortunately, I'm really bad at describing action that isn't the – you know – other kind of action, so I apologize for the stupid repeating lines in between the talking.**

**I hereby declare this final chapter of 'Room Service?' to be dedicated to my wonderful readers, especially those who used to love this story and have given up on it completely. May you enjoy the end of this journey.**

**Again, awfully sorry it took me so long to finish this story.**

* * *

After a long, long shift where they didn't run into each other again, seeing as he was still getting his ass kicked by one very grumpy Dr Bailey – especially so as he turned up to tend to his patients an hour late – Alex was waiting in the hospital lobby for his wife to get off work.

But hell, the hot, hot sex had been worth it.

By now, even the staff that the nurses station gossip hadn't spread to had caught on to the fact that Dr Alex Karev was uncharacteristically cheerful. There was even a rumor he'd been heard whistling to himself while stitching up a whining patient. Alex himself would of course eliminate any remembrance of this ridiculousness right away if he wasn't so busy actually being happy.

Instead, there he was, in the hospital lobby waiting for his extremely gorgeous and equally happy wife.

It didn't take her long to find him.

"Hey.", she said, caught somewhere between the joy and the still not completely erased disbelief at their situation.

"Hey.", Alex greeted back, naturally casual.

There was a little pause before Addison finally asked:

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Her face fell a little.

"Oh. Well, yeah. Good night, then."

She turned around to walk away, but Alex – being in his weird optimistic mood - stopped her.

"You coming?"

Seemingly flustered, Addison revolved. There was a bit of uncertainty in her eyes.

"With you?"

Alex just shrugged.

"Where else?"

Once more, his wife appeared to be caught off guard. Finally, she deduced:

"Were you waiting for me?"

He was doing his best to not get peeved by her reluctance to believe he really was serious about this. It was the most obvious thing in the world, after all.

"Yeah."

A little smile stole its way onto Addie's face as the tension moved out of her body.

"This will take some getting used to."

He just chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I've never done it before."

As they set out to leave the hospital, Addison asked:

"So, where do you live?"

"Oh, you know, just some place."

Addison had admit, she was a bit confused when Alex pulled in the driveway of an actual house. She kind of would have expected him to be living in some rather filthy apartment with ten other weird male interns and various students (possibly situated right next to a whorehouse, just to round up the cliché) not an actually decent place.

He opened the door, looking a bit nervous about bringing her here, but just as she was about to tease him about it, a voice she vaguely recognized came out of the house. It belonged to a very upset Izzie Stevens who proceeded to stop pacing around the spacious living room and to rush to Alex' side, grab him by his shoulders and shake him.

"Alex! Thank god you're home! Could you go upstairs and tell them to stop or at least go to the trailer the next time they have a fight? They always get so damn loud when they have make-up sex... Not that they're quieter when they have sex for no good reason, all night long. I'm on-call tomorrow; I'd appreciate a little sleep."

Then, turning around to yell to the upper floors (from which, indeed, strange and not entirely human sex noises were "drifting" to the room):

"Peace and quiet, you know!"

While Addison was trying to get over the initial shock regarding…– well, everything, including a rather nasty idea as to where exactly she had ended up – Alex seemed unfazed by it all. The only thing showing in his posture and voice was annoyance.

"You want me to go upstairs, walk into their room while they're going at it and tell them to stop?"

The exasperated blonde intern seemed genuinely desperate, not to mention completely crazy with that manic grin of hers.

"Damnit, Alex, you know they'll keep doing this all night, judging by the rate they're at it right now!"

Seeing as her suspicions were confirmed, Addison decided to mutter to herself:

"Okay, this is a truly disturbing situation. Not at all awkward."

Which was the moment in which Stevens noticed she was there. Smiling confusedly and with a hint of panic, the intern asked through gritted teeth:

"Uh, Alex? What is _she_ doing here?"

"_She_ lives here now.", Alex replied before turning around to the woman now dubbed '_she_'.

"If you want to."

There was an apologetic smile on his face. Uh-huh?

"Live with my obviously sex-crazed ex-husband, his horny girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend, who hates me?"

Addison summed up, trying to keep the irony from invading her vocal cords.

"Yeah. And with me.", her husband said, which resulted in the usual strange wobbling of her knees and a surprisingly true:

"Can't wait."

"We'll get your stuff in the morning then."

His eyes were so warm again, she just wanted to melt and possibly be caught by his arms. Argh! When had she turned into such a horrible cliché? Then again, who cared.

"Okay, what am I missing here?", Izzie Stevens' voice interrupted their moment.

Addison broke out in a grin even she could not explain to herself. Possibly it was the humor of the situation that only now was kicking in full-blown.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? Right, you weren't at the hospital today."

"We got married.", Alex added.

"And that amazing husband of mine yelled about it close to the nurses station. Gossip is brutal.", Addison finished the tale on a cheery note.

A moment of silence. Then:

"WHAT?"

At this precise moment one could hear an angry huff from above and Meredith Grey, clad only in bed-sheets, appeared on top of the stairs.

"Okay, guys! You're too loud. I can't focus!"

Which made Addie snort with laughter.

"You need to focus?"

And there it was, the completely freaked out expression she loved putting on her ex-husband's girlfriend's face. It was strangely satisfying.

"Uh...", said ex-husband's girlfriend stuttered.

"Dr Grey.", she greeted in her most intimidating fashion.

And then, her ex-husband showed up, looking for his afore mentioned girlfriend. At least he had the decency to be holding a pillow over his crotch.

"What's taking you so long?", he whined. And then he spotted…

"Addison?"

"Derek."

"What are you doing here?"

With a slight grin Alex took Addie's hand and showed them both their rings.

"Oh. How did that happen?", Derek laughed.

"I don't really remember. I think he was being too perfect again.", Addison joined in.

"Oh my god... You... and you...? Uh-... together? Huh? She's your-... Wow. Is it just me or is this truly unexpected? As in really, seriously unexpected? Am I rambling?"

She looked so deeply embarrassed, not to mention totally overwhelmed by all this information that it made Addison want to smirk. Oh, to hell with it, why should she keep it in? After all, Grey did have Derek to come to her rescue.

"Yes. And it's not just you. I believe congratulations are in order."

"Indeed they are. But I'd appreciate it, if you threw some clothes on first."

"Uh..."

He looked so sheepish, it could only mean one thing.

"Oh, you're not done."

"Yeah, well. Meredith, you coming?"

"I am not having sex with you when you're _wife_-... ex-wife's standing in my kitchen.", Meredith Grey exclaimed, sounding indignant.

"I'm _his_ wife now, you know.", Addison pointed out, making a gesture in Alex' direction, who had to chuckle.

"Damn, you're right. This will need some getting used to.", he stated.

Apparently McCouple had chosen this opportunity to retreat to their room, since Steven suddenly yelled after them.

"Hey! Try to keep it down a little! I'm on-call tomorrow and I really like my sleep! That's the other thing you can do in bed, you know!"

"I don't think they've heard you. Or they don't care.", Alex pointed out, before Addison took him aside for a second.

"This will get a little awkward from time to time, you get that, right? And not good for my ego. Why do you want me to move in again?"

"Because. You're my wife now. My house is your house and all that crap, remember?"

"Trying to. Besides, it's Meredith's house."

"Yeah, but I live here, too."

"So I'm giving up the luxury of the Archfield for a room in Meredith Grey's house?", she asked, quirking her brow.

"Yeah."

"Life is truly weird.", she mused whimsically.

At that notion, Izzie Stevens had apparently woken out of her stupor and launched herself at my husband.

"Argh... What the fuck-... You're squeezing me to death, Iz!"

"Awww... Don't be such a baby... I'm just sooo happy for you...", Stevens squealed.

"Well, that's nice, but you're strangling me!"

"I like you and all, but if you kill my husband, I'll torture you until you're begging for death. ", Addison quickly interfered.

"I'll give the Nazi a run for her money. Counting to three now. One-... he's already turning blue... two-..."

"Trust me, she _will_ torture you.", Alex managed to choke out. Izzie let him go immediately and backed up a little.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry.", then, turning to Addie:

"I'd hug you, too, but you're my boss and living with you will be weird enough, don't you think?"

Addison was simply regarding her with a thoughtful expression.

"You're not going to start bullying me until I'm so scared of you I'll avoid being around you at all cost, are you?"

"Hahaha-... No."

"Good."

"Oh, you know, I'll just hug you anyway!"

And without saying any more, Addison suddenly had Izzie Stevens around her neck, giving her a light squeeze, then half-yelling into her ear:

"Congratulations!"

Actually it was more like squealing. But as suddenly as it had happened, it ended. And Addison was still alive and – as far as she could tell – still fully functional and unharmed.

"Uh-... Thank you."

"See, I didn't hurt her.", Izzie pointed out, giving Alex a glare that said 'For god's sake, just trust me! Is that too much I'm asking for?'.

"I'm proud of you.", Alex grinned. Then, suddenly, he shot a whole different kind of grin at Addison. Damn if that wasn't an I-want-sex grin! Addie couldn't even believe how charged the air suddenly was. His words confirmed his already obvious purpose.

"Come on, wife, let me show you our room."

"Can't wait. Good night, Stevens."

"Izzie! Call me Izzie!"

"Good night, Izzie."

"Yeah, well, whatever.", her drop-dead hot husband muttered, while leading his wife up to his room without taking his eyes off her.

"And don't be too loud!", Izzie yelled after them, but wasn't sure whether they'd heard her, because soon afterwards there was more noise. At least that shut Meredith and Derek up. Not that it made a difference whether there was one couple or two going at it. Noise was noise.

Thus, Izzie decided to bake muffins to process the information and to get over this thing with George (because it was – looking back at it – kind of stupid). And in the morning, there were so many muffins, the whole house could have eaten, if it hadn't been for the fact that no one had gotten any sleep at all last night. Every time Alex and Addison had finally stopped, Meredith and Derek had started. And the other way round. There was no way in hell anyone could have slept. And now they were all late for work, so Izzie decided to simply take all the muffins to the hospital.

At SGH the muffins were gone almost immediately after they'd been put down on the counter of the nurses' station, because every person, who passed it, took a muffin or two. Izzie had barely managed to survive the hundreds of question that were being shot in her direction, concerning her being Alex' room mate and the fact that everyone'd heard about the scandalous 'Addex wedding', as they called it, which Iz found stupid. These people needed to get a life or something. Come on! 'Addex'? Hello? Seriously!

The happy couple was indeed happy. And they intended to stay that way. Well, nothing wrong with that.


End file.
